On va s'aimer encore
by HecateA
Summary: Chanson par Vincent Vallière, histoire de Jason et Reyna.


**Salut, j'adore cette chanson et toute ma classe trippe sur Vincent Vallière vue qu'on écoute ça en art. Elle m'a fait pensée à ses deux-ci, et j'ai finalement écrit ceci. Je m'excuse si mon français est trop slang/Québecois ou si j'ai ratté des noms. La traduction Anglais/Français s'est faite dans ma tête. D'habitude je ne suis pas fanatique des histoires gravitants autours de chansons 'songfics', mais j'ai faite une exception. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartienent pas, aller parler à Rick Riordan. Ditte-lui de se dépêcher sur _Mark of Athena _quand vous y êtes. La chanson 'On va s'aimer encore' appartient à Vincent Vallière, et j'ai fait copier/coller les paroles de Lyrics Mania. **

* * *

**Quand on verra dans le miroir nos face ridées pleines d'histoires**

Reyna mit sa main sur sa joue et ses doigts tracèrent un trajet blanc jusqu'à son cou.

-Je ne peux pas croire que cette cicatrice-là n'est pas encore disparue avec le temps. Ça en fait en masse de temps.

-Moi j'y croit bien fort, c'est toi qui me l'as donné. Répondit Jason. Quand je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Je t'avais approché par derrière, tu avais paniqué-

-Comme toute bonne fugitive de pirates et de monstres! Se défendit Reyna.

-Et tu m'as bien eu, fini-t-il en déposant un baisser sur la joue de sa femme.

**Quand on en aura moins devant qu'on en a maintenant**

-Reyna, la troisième cohorte qui part pour une exploration de San Diego a besoin de ses lettres de ressources-

-Les légionnaires ont besoin de quelqu'un, une fille vraiment louche est à la porte, elle se dit fille de Pluton.

-Une des colonnes du Colisée s'est détachée, on a besoin de votre permission pour le reinstall-

-Il y a un cave en Nouvelle Rome qui dit que le monde va finir et ça fait capoter les citoyens.

-J'ai une piste sur les livres Sibylles! Dit Octave.

Reyna et Jason croisèrent leurs regards.

-Bon, toi va trouver la nouvelle aux portes, je vais rester au bureau. On se revoit ce soir. Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

**Quand on aura enfin du temps et qu'on vivra tranquillement**

Tranquillement?

…

Pff.

**Quand la maison sera payée et qui restera plus rien qu'à s'aimer**

-Défois, il faut admettre, ça fait du bien avoir une bourse de relâche quand tu sors de la légion avec un titre de préteur, dis Jason en ramenant sa femme plus proche de lui, assis sur le perron en train de regarder les feux d'artifices célébrant un raid de la légion.

-Une chose de moins duquel s'inquiéter, dit Reyna en caressant son ventre à l'endroit où le bébé venait de donner un coup de pieds, comme si pour rappeler qu'il fallait s'inquiéter pour lui.

**On va s'aimer encore, au travers des doutes,**

Jason ferma la porte du _principia, _prêt à simplement travailler comme à la norme après des mois étranges et mouvementés du côté Grecque. Il se tourna et vit son visage de pierre, plus solide que d'habitude.

-Qui est Piper?

** des travers de la route **

-Je te _haïs _Jason Grace, je savais que tu n'avais pas un bon os en toi! Lui dit-elle de cette fois calme et sur-contrôlée et froide, ce qui le frappa plus fort que si elle l'avait crié au plus fort de ses poumons.

**et de plus en plus fort **

Reyna laissa tomber la pile de papier qu'Octave fessait avancer jusqu'à son bureau pour la faire crouler sous le poids du travail, en espérant qu'elle craque et qu'elle accepte de nommer un préteur autre que Jason et Percy- les deux en chemin pour la Grèce.

_Je le manque trop… _

**On va s'aimer encore, **

**au travers des bons coups, **

-Jason! Cris Reyna d'où elle était stationnée pour remplir un trou dans la ligne de la troisième cohorte. Il est faible! Je le sens!

Elle ne fut jamais capable d'expliquer comment elle sentait l'énergie d'adversaires au combat diminuer ou augmenter, mais Jason l'avait vu d'innombrables fois. Ou si il fallait mettre un nombre, assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Il se tourna vers le géant Krios. Il était énorme, un géant en plus d'être un Titan. Il ne le croirait pas affaibli si quelqu'un d'autre que Reyna l'avait dit.

Jason, dans un moment de folie, lança son épée. Elle coupa dans l'air comme un avion de guerre et s'implanta dans le Titan Géant. Jason se propulsa à travers les airs et cria la devise, _Fulminata, _il atterrit sur le visage du Titan occupé par l'épée et enfonça ses mains dans les yeux du Titan. Des filaments bleu électriques y explosèrent, et traversèrent le long de son torse pour se brancher dans ses bras, ses jambes, et le Titan cria. Ses membres s'écroulèrent en sable et il ne fut rien.

Reyna sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle souriait, mais c'était le plus radieux. Jason atterrit et rencontra ses yeux. La légion entière explosa dans le cri le plus puissant qu'ai entendu Jason, attrapant leurs proches, attrapant leurs frères d'arme, et elle se lança dans ses bras.

Ils crièrent plus fort.

**au travers des déboires**

Il ne s'était pas lever à l'heure habituelle, deux heures avant le lever de la légion, pour la rencontrer au _principia _et accomplir quelques tâches. Elle sourit à elle-même, prenant la clé de sa villa de son anneau. Ses plans pour le réveiller incluaient l'embrasser et profiter du fait qu'il serait à moitié réveiller pour lui faire promettre de lui payer son café se matin.

Elle débarra la clé et s'introduit dans la maison. Quelque chose clochait, les instincts de Reyna le lui disaient…

-Jason! Lança-t-elle. Rien. Elle appela son nom encore. Étrange, il avait le sommeil léger comme un rongeur.

Elle dépassa les salles authentiques romaines et cogna à la porte de sa chambre, remarquant sur son passage qu'aucune lumière n'avait été allumée et rien semblait avoir été bougé depuis hier soir. Aucune réponse.

_Non mais quoi, il est mort au lit? _ Pensa elle, commençant à être frustré et même inquiète. Elle poussa la porte et fixa son lit. Vide.

**la vie, à la mort on va s'aimer encore**

-Il manque certains des demi-dieux commandants, Lord Zeus. Fit remarquer Minerve.

-Hérmès, dit le père de Jason en hochant de la tête. Le dieu voyageur claqua des doigts et immédiatement Jason remarqua que les troupes étaient à l'extérieur des portes de la salle des trônes d'Olympe, un mélange d'armure Grecque et Romaine qui semblait avoir diminuée depuis la dernière fois que Jason avait contemplé les deux armées. Clarisse Larue apparut, son épée à ses côtes et sa lance accrochée au dos, et une forme écarlate grâce au sang apparut au plancher.

-Reyna! Cria Jason avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, se lançant à ses côtés. Il glissa sa main sous sa tête et déchira un bout de sa cape pour recouvrir une plaie ardente qui semblait avoir coupé à travers de l'armure de la prétresse. Percy et Annabeth étaient à ses côtés en trois secondes. Léo, Piper, Dakota…

-Meurt pas Rey, pas maintenant. Dit Jason, ses yeux filant de gauche à droite jusqu'à elle en se demandant à qui demander de l'aide.

Quand nos enfants vont partir, qu'on les aura vu grandir

-Menteur!

-Menteuse!

-Menteur!

-Menteuse!

-Voleur!

-Voltrice!

-On dit Vol_euse_, le cave!

-Mais voyons, sur quoi ils s'obstinent? Demanda Reyna en sortant de la maison, suivi par Annabeth. Jason et Percy, appuyés sur la balustrade, se tournèrent.

-André à voler le poignard de Lili, donc quand elle est allée pour le tirer il n'était pas mal. Et elle est à peu près comme sa mère à cet égard, dit Percy en regardant Annabeth. Tu voles son couteau, tu meurs.

-Mais là André, vu qu'il est comme _sa _mère, commença Jason en regardant Reyna, lui a dit que s'il pouvait piquer son poignard, s'était son avantage au champ de bataille. Ils se sont battus pour un peu et une chose a menée à une autre.

-On gaspille notre temps à les élever, ils font comme quand ils avaient encore sept ans, dit Reyna en regardant Annabeth.

-Son côté gauche est faible Lili, profites-en! Encouragea Percy.

-Hé- André- elle est plus petite que toi- protège tes jambes- bât toi avec ta tête! Cria Jason.

-Qui, les hommes ou les enfants? Fit Annabeth en roulant des yeux.

Quand sera leurs tour de choisir, leurs tour de bâtir

-Je veux être dans la légion, dit André en regardant ses parents, l'air nerveux.

Quand nos têtes seront blanches, qu'on aura de l'expérience

Quand plus personnes va nous attendre, qui restera plus qu'a s'éprendre

Jason déposa la dernière boîte dans le nouvel appartement d'André et alla envelopper Reyna de ses bras par l'arrière.

-Ça va? Lui demanda-il.

Reyna hocha de la tête.

-Petit chanceux qui à ses parents pour l'aider à déménager. **  
On va s'aimer encore, au travers des doutes, **

-Je ne suis pas mon père. Dis Jason. Je ne me promène pas en tombant amoureux de chaque belle fille. Je t'aime Reyna, et s'est du sérieux quand je te le dis.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent. Elle pensa à l'île de Circé. Tous les pièges étaient cachés par des luxes et des beautés inhumaines et fantastiques, des rêves chers au cœur. C'était la stratégie de toute belle chose qui était plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit Reyna.

**des travers de la route **

-Je vous accuse de trahison envers les Grecques, dit Octave, les deux cohortes derrières lui levant leurs armes. Et avec Rome qui m'appuie je vous arrête.

Reyna écrasa ses lèvres sur celles à Jason, le prenant par surprise. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent, leurs fronts s'appuyèrent et Reyna chuchota.

-Va rejoindre l'équipage du Argo II, ils devraient être prêt à partir et en train de t'attendre avant de décoller, laisse-moi m'occuper d'Octave. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pas toute seule, Rey. Dit Jason.

-Va, je t'ai dit. Je vais créer une distraction. Sois tu vas sauver le monde, sois tu fais le con et tu restes avec moi et on meurt tous. Dit Reyna.

-Je t'aime trop pour le laisser poser ses salles pattes sur-

-Fais-moi confiances, ses salles pattes n'iront nulle part. Dit Reyna.

**et de plus en plus fort On va s'aimer encore, au travers des bons coups, **

Son épée coupa à travers l'air, le forçant à reculer. Il trébucha sur une roche (aucune manière que Reyna n'avait pas remarquée cette roche), et tomba. Reyna sauta sur lui, épinglant ses bras au sol. Jason était fort, mais Reyna savait tactiquement comment le tenir pour ne pas qu'il bouge d'un poil. Avec son pied, elle poussa son épée a plus qu'un bras de distance.

-Elle était bonne celle-là avec la roche, dit Jason.

**au travers des déboires**

Reyna tourna sa tête vers Jason, ses yeux brulants de rage. Il le méritait. Elle n'aimait pas être la dernière à apprendre quelque chose.

-Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que la prophétie que t'avais donné Apollon pour cette quête incluait _un sacrifice. _

** la vie, à la mort on va s'aimer encore **

Une main se serra autour de celle de Jason et il se retourna pour voir qui était derrière lui dans la ligne qui menait au jugement d'Hadès. Un légionnaire de la cinquième cohorte qui avait lui aussi périt? Un ami d'enfance de la Nouvelle Rome?

-Non, dit-il lorsqu'il vit son visage.

-Ma réaction aussi, dit-elle en serrant sa main plus fortement. Sauf que moi, c'est toi que j'ai vu.

Quand les temps auront changés, qu'on sera complètement démodés

Quand toutes les bombes auront sautées, que la paix sera là pour rester

-Aucune signe des titans sur la montagne? Demanda Jason à Frank, dont la cohorte avait été scoute.

-Non. Dit-il.

-Et les Grecques qui observent sa prison, eux, ont-ils signalés que Gaia se réanimait? Interrogea Reyna.

-Non plus. Dit Frank.

-Ça à l'air de bien allé. Dit Hazel.

Quand sans boussoles sans plan, au partira au gré du vent

Jason et Reyna se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers la légion au rassemblement.

-Avant de commencer la journée nous annonçons qu'après la prochaine saison d'entrainement et d'arrivées majeures, c'est-à-dire Juin, nous prendrions notre retraite de la légion, dit-il.

Quand on levera les voiles devenues de la poussière d'étoiles

s'aimer encore,

-T'es tellement con pour avoir défie Polyphème avant que ton père arrive pour t'assister, espèce d'égocentrique noble et brave et fidèle à la satanée cause, dit Reyna sans relâché l'emprise que ses bras avaient prises autours de Jason.

**après nos bons coups, **

Il était complétement déboussolé, flottant par-dessus l'armée romaine qui criait son nom, supporté par un bouclier. Il regarda autour et vit Reyna flottant aussi. Il sourit, et Reyna le lui rendit pour une minuscule seconde.

**après nos déboires **

**et de plus en plus fort **

-Je commence à t'aimer, toi. Dit Jason, couchée sous les étoiles avec Reyna après une session d'entrainement au crépuscule.

-J'ai figuré vue que nous travaillons ensemble tout le temps et cetera. Dit-elle.

-Non, je veux dire... Je _t'aime. _

**On va s'aimer encore au bout de nos doutes **

Reyna soutenait sa tête avec ses mains, fessant les cents pas autour de l'atrium de la villa Romaine de préteur.

-Jason, écoute… Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais, jamais aimé quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas un bon moment de se mettre d'autre pain sur la planche.

**au bout de la route **

La main de Jason se renferma sur les doigts de Reyna. Elle fit un plus gros effort pour garder son calme- un effort plus grand que n'importe lequel qu'elle avait jamais fait dans sa vie.

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention… C'est venimeux ses monstres là. Dit-il doucement.

-La ferme, Grace, tu gaspilles ton énergie.

Elle se tourna et ordonna à un autre légionnaire d'aller chercher un infirmier.

-Et toi ton souffle, Rey. Dit-il. Sa voix croassait comme un crapaud, et elle était faible. Tu sais, je t'aime.

-Gros con- je viens de te dire que-

-Et bien moi aussi je viens de te dire quelque chose Rey. Je t'aime beaucoup.

**Au-delà de la mort**

-C'est plus calme à Élysée que je croyais. Dit Reyna, recroquevillée sur lui.

-Tu t'attends encore à des champs de batailles?

-Non, mais je savais que tous les anciens héros étaient ici _et _Percy et Annabeth, donc j'ai figuré que les chances étaient faibles.

Jason déposa un baiser sur son oreille.

-Peut-être que ça ne cause pas de problèmes ça, le calme.

-On ne le saurait pas. Plaisanta-t-elle, en lui rendant le baiser, mais optant pour les lèvres.

**On va s'aimer encore, **

**Au bout du doute, **

**Au bout de la route **

**Au-delà de la mort **

**On va s'aimer ...**


End file.
